This application relates to a turbine vane.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed and delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
To control the flow of the products of combustion, turbine vanes are typically positioned between turbine rotors stages. The vanes serve to condition the flow of the products of combustion as they approach a downstream turbine rotor.
One known type of turbine vane is incorporated into a mid-turbine frame. A mid-turbine frame sits between a higher pressure turbine rotor and a lower pressure turbine rotor and typically includes a plurality of vanes. Each vane is defined by an airfoil extending between a radially inner and radially outer platform. The vanes extend from a leading edge to a trailing edge.
A fillet is defined which merges the airfoil into a facing surface of the platform. In the prior art, the fillets have typically been sized to be relatively large in a dimension extending perpendicularly away from the airfoil. The same is true for a height of the fillet extending upwardly on to an outer surface of the airfoil. The size of the fillet has been designed to address thrust concentrations, such as are found at a leading edge of the airfoil. The prior art has generally utilized a single uniform larger fillet size.
It is known to provide compound fillets having distinct sizes across a length of the airfoil.